Many business sell services or access to resources via electronic means, such as the Internet. Their business model requires users of provided services or resources to purchase licenses. In many licensing models, licenses are sold on a per-user basis. For the selling business revenue depends on the number of licenses sold.
Conversely, for the business's customer, expense depends on the number of licenses purchased. A customer of a business may choose to buy, or unknowingly have, fewer licenses than required. The customer may choose to share a single license among multiple users to reduce expenses. Many license or customer agreements prohibit such sharing.
For the business providing the service or resources, it is therefore important to verify the actual volume use of its services/resources to discourage and eliminate unlicensed access to its resources and to prevent revenue loss.